My Brother's Shadow
by Rinichey
Summary: With the rise of an immortal demon and the fall of a beloved hero, it's up to Luigi to reassemble the legendary team, retrieve the Crystal Star shards and finish what was started long ago... (MAJOR Spoilers for Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door! Shadow Queen bad ending!)
1. A Hero Dies

" _And who are these…beings that stand before me? Yesss…they do not appear to possess power…But they may be of use. If you will become my faithful servants, I will not harm you."_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The night sky had never been put to shame like this.

The rowdy and misguided occupants of Rogueport fled to take shelter in homes and stores when the cloudy and gentle blue sky suddenly twisted and spat out a pure and disgusting black. The winds picked up and howled like monsters urged to bloodlust and all that was missing was the pounding rain threatening to take apart all structures bit by bit.

Among the squished and trembling patrons seeking refuge in the local pub and hotel, a man tried to keep his nerves calm on the barrel he was lucky to reach before the outbreak. His fingers rasped the shaky and uneven wooden table while he nibbled at the gloved nails of the other, his shaking just the same as everyone else, if not more.

His brown moustache twitched like rats swimming through the hairs while his bright green hat, complete with an embroidered L, rested on his head and felt too snug. His overalls felt tight, his long green shirt was too stuffy, and his brown shoes clacked together like marbles.

He knew this was going to happen eventually. It was inevitable when his brother told him the quest he had been set upon. How the princess tasked him with finding the seven crystal stars in order to find the treasure of the Thousand Year Door, as well as save her from her current captors.

To say this was a surprise would be lacking in any truth. When it came to villains or any forces of evil they liked to show off in style, and this was no exception. Only it felt more frightening being in the center of it.

Whatever the was treasure probably should have stayed buried for another hundred years. Just until he wasn't around to be a part of it.

"Everyone, please, try to keep a level head!" Someone shouted from the crowd, but it mostly fell on deaf ears. The whispers of what was and would happen seemed to take everyone's mind and cloud it with shivering paranoia, something he wasn't unfamiliar with.

These creatures probably didn't even know what was happening or why, which was the saddest thing the man could think of. To them this was just a regular day, living their morally-less valued lives until the heavens themselves came to rain judgment upon their dinky and rather stinky homes. It was when the world trembled that everyone fled for safety.

Did this make him want to suddenly stand on his barrel and proclaim what was happening? To calm the nerves of mere citizens and rally them together in a courageous act of heroism? Of course not. Who would listen to him anyways if he tried?

"Hairy-man?" A tug on his overalls made the man flinch and gasp, startling the creature. It was a small goomba boy, wearing a green baseball cap turned to the side.

"O-oh, sorry." The man tried to smile for the kid while hoping he didn't look so nervous. Though being called 'hairy-man' was a less than satisfying way of being addressed.

"You know that other hairy-man right? Wearing red?" The goomba boy shuffled his way back over to the man, also trying to not show his apparent fear of the situation. "He's like… a hero right? Where is he?"

While the kid's question was sincere, the man couldn't help but store away the nickname for when his brother returned. Just imaging telling his brother that he was known as 'hairy-man' after all this was over was a more peaceful thought than what was really happening.

Remembering the goomba's question, the man leaned down to seem more approachable. He sheepishly smiled. "He is a hero; in fact he's the Legendary Mario."

The man's smile grew tender to think of his older brother. "And right now he's dealing with whatever this crazy thing is and saving the world. Like he usually does."

"Ok, cool." The goomba's eyes shifted from the ground up to the man, more assured and less scared. "My baseball game got canceled because of this, so we have to do a do-over game."

He sourly frowned. "We were winning too."

Smile going back to sheepish, the man lifted himself back up and placed an arm on the table. "Oh. Well, I hope your team wins in the second round."

"Yeah, same." The goomba breathed before glancing up at the man. "So…who are you?"

"Me?" The man raised a thumb to point at himself. "I'm Luigi, another hero. You might have seen my book in the local stores."

The goomba lightly eyed him. "You an author?"

"N-No," Luigi bumbled, allowing himself to smile and maybe just gloat for once. "I just got back from saving a kingdom myself. We heroes do that all the time."

"Oh. Too bad you can't save this one." Luigi lost a bit of his mental footing as the goomba decided that was enough talking and slipped back into the shivering crowd. Well, that was a pleasant way to kick him down a notch.

He turned his attention back to his table, trying to keep himself from rasping again in annoyance or thinking about what was beyond their doors and windows.

It would be over soon, right?

This felt longer than normal, even for Mario. Maybe the evil force had another form, or maybe Mario was waiting on something?

 _Tap tap tap._

Luigi wasn't surprised to see his fingers moving without consent, they needed something to keep them occupied. He tried not to think of why time seemed to be going so slow, but all he could think about was his brother in trouble or needing rescue.

What if something did go wrong?

Shaking his head, Luigi willed his fingers to stop before clasping his hands in prayer. Wishing always seemed to calm him down, and after hearing the stories Mario would tell him about the stars, he knew how much power was in them.

Taking a deep breath, the man closed his eyes and tried to block out the outside world's noise.

 _Come on, bro, I know you can do this! You've taken on so many baddies, this one is the same! Go get them, Mario, save Peach and the rest of us!_

Nerves starting to quell, Luigi opened his eyes only for the pub to groan loudly. Thunder boomed and shook the windows of the establishment, calling the others inside to huddle closer. It was when the ear-splitting eruption and violent shaking occurred that many broke into a panic and started pushing and shoving others to the ground to escape. One bandit cried out and the rest replied in unison, though Luigi was more concerned with removing himself off the floor from the violent shaking.

He pushed his face off of the disgusting floor, arms reaching over his head and curling into a ball when another tremor went through the town. Many of the citizens trying to escape fell while those who didn't pushed through the fallen to find another safe spot. This didn't feel right, something was **wrong**.

Fighting his will to just sit there and shake, Luigi pushed himself up and off the ground and back onto his feet. He quivered as he walked to the open door, which was now barren and oddly wasn't being affected by the wind.

Poking his head outside, he was surprised that the monstrous wind before was nonexistent. There was no breeze, no slight of wind; the world had gone still.

A crowd had gathered around the newly created hole where the noose once was, and Luigi hurried over to see what was happening. Was the fight being taken above ground? Where was Mario?

The green plumber squeezed himself closer to the middle until he almost ran straight into the hole. He teetered backwards and waved his arms madly before falling on his rear and scooting away. The hole was much bigger than he had anticipated; mouth a gaping and eagerly waiting for some poor soul to trip and fall inside.

"What's goin' on here?"

"Dang, there goes the noose. It was my favorite one!"

"Is this going to be our torture device now?"

The crowd's skin grew ghostly pale when a beastly roar echoed up from the hole, followed by small tremors that quickly escalated in size and velocity. Something was coming up.

Civilians running away, Luigi tried to do the same but his arms and legs were frozen with fear. They only command they obeyed was to shake like a seizure, and he could only sit there, jaws slacked at what was coming to greet him.

As if the tremors threatened to shake Rogueport to dust, a black, clawed hand rose up from the hole and pierced into the ground. Luigi screamed his usual, shrill cry before scooting back vehemently, hoping to get away. The hand was reptilian with only four digits with long, sharp claws before the other hand came up to join its opposite on the other side.

Head rising up from the hole, Luigi came face to face with a large snout, a row of razor sharp teeth and smoky eyes with small, red pupils. Spikes of red hair topped the creature and trailed down its neck, and when the creature saw him it let out another terrifying roar.

Luigi was hit with hot, disgusting winds before they carried him farther away and tumbling over himself. He scrambled to get back onto his rear, at the very least, while the massive dinosaur took to pulling itself out from the hole it more than likely made.

Compared to the tall plumber, the beast was ten times the size of him, its neck and head looming over the buildings of Rogueport while its bare, clawed feet caused the stone beneath it to moan. Its tail was long and spindly, with a large ball at the end falling to the ground. Its behind was clothed in tattered, white-spotted shorts; ones that Luigi felt he eerily remembered seeing.

The dinosaur turned its head, surveying its surroundings and raising a leg to walk when a demented, feminine voice stopped the creature. "Still, my pet."

The dinosaur moved its head forward, its eyes staring into nothingness before closing them and releasing a quiet gurgle. Without warning the beast dropped to sit, bringing up into the air Luigi and probably several other people watching from the shadows.

He fell back down with a nasty bump, yipping in pain only to then realize two beings had hopped off the creature's back. The first was a shadowy figure, its outline shifting and staying almost consistent while the other looked to be a royal. The devious looking woman turned her back to Luigi like she didn't know he was there to place a grey, gloved hand on the beast. "Yesss… you are being very obedient."

The dinosaur welcomed the pat and growled in delight, opening its eyes to remember Luigi was still around and let out a harsher warning. The shadowy creature and the woman spun in his direction to notice him while he noticed who they were.

Pupils dilating, Luigi pushed himself farther back, head shaking in denial. The shadowy figure was his own dear brother, there couldn't be mistaking the resemblance.

His whole body radiated with black silhouettes jumping off his form or shifting, while his normal bright blue overalls and warm red shirt were now black, grey and icy. His trademarked cap looked more jagged while his skin was so pale he could compare it to paper and see the family resemblance. But his eyes; how soulless they were. His innocent, always hopeful blue eyes were now a dull red and he stared at Luigi like he was nothing.

The woman, who Luigi could make out as Peach, or, was Peach, had the same pale complexion as Mario. Her usual falling hair was put up in a rigid pony tail and a large spiky crown rested on her head encased in rubies. Everything about her soft pink and gentle dress was now sharp and black with rubies instead of sapphires, donning a new cape and a collar so tall it rose past her head and ended in spikes.

"Ma-mario? Pe-Peach…?" Luigi croaked, hoping this was all just some nightmare. He must have hit his head harder on the ground than he thought; Mario was probably trying to wake him up right now to let him know he had won with Peach at his side.

'Peach' brought a hand close to her mouth, feigning surprise. "So, you know of my vessel and servant? I sense no power from you either…"

She eyed Mario, who stood like a statue next to her before back over to Luigi. Her smile was poisonous. "Be still, for you are in the presence of your Shadow Queen. I have already amassed two servants, but I am happy to take more."

She lowered her hand only to extend it outwards towards Luigi. "If you swear your loyalty to me and become my servant, I promise you will not be harmed."

Luigi gave the hand a look before back up to the Shadow Queen and her contempt smile, as if commanding him to kiss it. The Shadow Queen? Was this the creature that was inside the chest Mario told him about? But if she was up here, inhabiting Peach's body-

And Mario?

He took this moment to shakily stand up, trying to show his anger but his fear for the Princess and his brother got to him. "Wh-what did you do to my brother?!"

"This is your… brother?" The Shadow Queen took another moment to look Mario over. "I can see the resemblance. Your brother was wise to become my servant."

"No! Mario would never serve evil!" Luigi balled his hands into fists, shaking his head. "He's a hero and always saves the day! You must have hypnotized him!"

"I assure you, your brother came to me of his own free will." The Shadow Queen's smile waivered into irritation, raising her hand higher so that Luigi couldn't ignore it. "Now, show your Queen your loyalty to her."

Luigi's anger flared, a combination of confusion, anger and sorrow. This demon must have been lying; Mario would never submit himself to evil! "No! I will never bow to you!"

"You dare defy your Queen?" The Shadow Queen lowered her hand nonchalantly before snapping the other. Both Mario and the beast behind her started to stir. "Get this fool out of my sight."

Just as Luigi realized what the Shadow Queen commanded the beast started to get back on his legs while Mario rushed at him. He swerved to the right, confused and really upset, but no time for trying to talk it out now. Knowing Mario would turn right around Luigi bolted down the street, past the Shadow Queen as Mario spun on one foot and rebounded after him.

The Shadow Queen laughed to herself as she watched Luigi flail to get away from his brother. "How I missed this…"

"Mario! Snap out of it!" Luigi called behind him, trying to keep himself from falling when the huge dinosaur made an attempt after him. Its steps were like small quakes, though Mario seemed unfazed by the off-putting beat. His unblinking eyes were set on Luigi, gaining speed ever so slowly.

Just when Luigi realized that his brother was indeed getting closer he had gone too close to the hole in the center of town. He attempted to stop his mad running just as the beast's foot hit the ground, causing him to involuntarily jump straight into the hole.

Mario slowed to a stop, mildly confused on what happened while the Shadow Queen walked over to meet with him. They both heard Luigi's screams as he continued to descend, with her majesty turning to Mario with a sadistic smile. "Come, my faithful servant. Let us see just how useful this new pit of death is."

Motioning to him first, Mario jumped after Luigi as the Shadow Queen floated on down. The storm that had set in earlier had found its permanent home in the sky, and a glum Rogueport whispered to itself what was to come of their town and of the world.

A new era had begun.

 **So this kind of happened a few days ago when me and my friend were talking about the ending to Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door and the Shadow Queen bad ending. I got inspired to try and make sense of the decision but also what would happen afterwards besides the easy "game over" and welp "My Brother's Shadow" was born.**

 **I don't know when this will get updated as I do have a couple chapters in reserve but I do hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm excited to write it. : 3**


	2. Proclamations of certain death

_**Chapter 2**_

Luigi wondered if the tears he was crying out of sheer fear for his life would travel faster than him or slower.

The air rushed all around him as he tried to swim or flail his arms fast enough to save his soon-to-be dead hide. Is this how it would end? Tragically killed by his terrible luck, left with nothing to stop the darkness of the Shadow Queen?

He couldn't even believe what the Queen told him. Mario? Willingly admitting defeat? That couldn't be true, she had to have been lying to try and break his spirit. But if that was the case, then Mario really couldn't beat the Shadow Queen, and if that was true…

Luigi didn't have much time to get depressed as the darkness around him started to disperse for color and a floor rushing upon him. The debris from several floors of penetration left a massive pile of broken stone and splintered wood, one that he was about to get to know very well. He threw his arms over his face, hoping that he didn't break everything when the lovely stick waiting for his body morphed into a black substance.

The next second Luigi slammed stomach-first into the black goop, seemingly going through the ground and into another plane of existence. Luigi opened his eyes, hearing a feminine grunt while the material that caught him tightened. "H-huh?"

The substance that saved him from a nasty splat quivered and flung him back up to roll down the hill until he stopped. He held his head from the sudden connection it had with the stone floor, but he was okay with this over the other alternative.

Sitting up, Luigi realized he had fallen into a burial chamber. Candle holders circled the room with black flames flickering at the top, while an open coffin with the lid laying to the side was set atop an alter. This must have been where the Shadow Queen was awakened.

Luigi glanced back at the pile of death, shuddering but surprised he couldn't find the black substance that saved him. He looked around him, noticing some scorch marks at the base of the alter before over to the twin doors leading out of the room. Was that substance alive? Did it flee over there?

Rising to his feet, Luigi paused when he heard the air being cut, like something was falling. Knowing whatever was rushing to meet him probably wasn't friendly; Luigi started to run to the door but jerked to a stop. No, the door would make noise!

Eyes scanning the room, Luigi spotted the coffin and sprinted over to it. He nimbly hopped over the coffin but his right foot caught the inside, flooring him behind the alter with a sudden THWACK!

Luigi quickly picked himself up, rubbing his nose while desperately trying to get his foot out of the coffin. He managed to release it and pick himself up, setting to work lifting up the lid of the coffin.

Just as he bent down to try and lift the lid, Luigi noticed a large and sparkling white and light blue Crystal Star wedged between the lid and the coffin's side. It sparkled like it wanted a friend, and absentmindedly Luigi snatched it and laid it to the side to grab later. It looked familiar…

Luigi quickly learned just how heavy the stone slab was, legs shaking before successfully laying one side of it on the coffin and crawling underneath. He had just enough time to squeeze his legs in and grab the star under the tilted lid just as a thump and some stones sliding off the pile echoed through the room.

Luigi tried to keep himself from bleating like a goat in fear, knees drawn close to his body from how squished his hiding place was. He placed the star in front of him, hoping that no light streamed in to give off its appearance.

The figure's only sound was their shoes jumping off the pile and stepping on the floor, it was apparent they were searching for him. Luigi forced himself to not look out from the coffin or else give himself away, fighting back his nerves and fear to just cry. Why was this happening? Why couldn't Mario save the day like every other time? Did he not have the energy? Did the Shadow Queen trick him?

The clicks grew louder and Luigi knew they were approaching the coffin. It could be any moment now before they ripped the lid right off and found him huddled, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Where is his body?" Luigi gasped only to then throw his hands over his mouth, hoping the figure hadn't heard that. Another pair of clicks, heels, was on the floor now, and he easily recognized the voice as the Shadow Queen.

"It wasn't on the pile." Luigi was grateful he had his mouth clamped because he let out a squeak that, if it wasn't covered, would have made him known. That was Mario's voice, but it sounded so cold and hollow… Nothing like his brother at all.

"He…survived?" The Shadow Queen sounded surprised. "I did not expect him to be capable of surviving that fall. Perhaps he is not entirely useless…"

"I think he went through the door and into the palace." Luigi let out a relieved sigh. Looks like that trip did him something good after all.

"This is looking this way, yes."

"Want me to check the palace?"

"No, let him scramble through the palace like a Mouser. I am certain he knows now who his Queen is."

The clicks, which he assumed were Mario's shoes, grew softer as he walked away from the coffin. He was safe…

He let his hands fall to his sides as they brushed up against the Crystal Star also hiding with him under the coffin. He instinctively flinched and bumped his head on the top of the lid, producing a low echo that traveled through the room.

"The lid."

Luigi managed to grab the star beside him just as the lid shattered to pieces. He screamed only to have pieces of the stone coffin fall on his head and body, prompting slight yelps of pain before stumbling to get up.

The Shadow Queen and Mario were between him, the pile and the door, making him clutch the Crystal Star tighter. The Queen's calculated look morphed into shock. "The Crystal Star!"

Waving her hands, Luigi let out a cry of shock when a bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling inches in front of him. He jumped backwards, watching the Shadow Queen do it again as another bolt tried to fry the living stars out of him.

He hopped from foot to foot as more bolts came down, the Queen growing irritated. "Hold still, you fool!"

Luigi spun from the last bolt almost frying his back, foot hitting into the base of the coffin and sending him falling inside. He watched the Crystal Star fly upwards and over his head only to have a bolt of lightning impact with it. The star's light intensified and the sound of glass shattering resounding through the room before the star shattered into pieces.

One of the smoldering remains fell into the coffin and onto Luigi's lap as the plumber scrambled to get on his knees and peer out. He gave the piece he held a horrified look just as the Shadow Queen gave a wicked cackle.

Four other pieces laid by her feet while she held a star-shaped center in her hands, her laugh pure evil. "Yesss, yesss! Never will those infuriating stars trouble me again! The Shadow Queen shall rule forever!"

Happily raising one arm, Luigi watched as the other pieces were zapped, their glimmers fading from their propulsion upwards and probably far, far away. The Shadow Queen kissed the core she held, watching it take on a dark, dull look before slipping it away behind her, withdrawing her free hand again.

She eyed Luigi once more, her contempt smile returning. "You tried to cause me some trouble, but thanks to your clumsiness you've done me a favor."

She cocked her head to the side, extending her delicately gloved hand once more. "I admire your spirit, so if you become my servant I will forget about this incident. You should be gracious I'm giving you another chance to serve me."

Luigi gave his piece of the star another look before over to the Shadow Queen, her smile sinister like she knew he would grovel before her feet and kiss her hand numerous times. This made his stomach churn, how such a creature could exist. "No! I-I would rather Game over before ever becoming your servant!"

Placing a foot on the side of the coffin, Luigi raised himself up triumphantly only to wobble with how quickly he rose and balanced himself. He hoped his fist wasn't as shaking as badly as he thought, his voice just as smooth. "Y-You might have taken my brother…bu-but I'll be the one to stop you! I'll make everything right again!"

The Shadow Queen's face fell, lowering her hand while her anger cut through Luigi's courageous stance. He teetered backwards, landing on his knees and using the side of the coffin as cover. "I give you another chance, and you dare to deny it once more? I'm offended I ever thought something of you."

Raising one hand, the Queen regained her smile. "Since you would rather die than serve me, allow me to do you this favor and send you there personally!"

Luigi shrieked and lay down in the coffin, knowing he had no way out of this one. The coffin that once held a demonic beast would now be his ticket to the Underwhere. He clenched the star piece tighter in his hand, hoping, wishing one more time.

 _Please, don't let me die here! I-I want to save Mario! Peach! Please, I wish to be the hero!_

Just when Luigi came to accept that he would soon be seeing the stars for an appointment over the lack of his wishes being granted, he heard the Shadow Queen let out an irritated cry before something landed on the side of the coffin.

"Sorry Queenie, but this execution is canceled."

Raising his head, Luigi was surprised to see a white Squeek standing right next to him, her tail curled into a heart while she wore ruby heels. She turned to face Luigi, which allowed him to see the red mask that hid her face before giving him a wink. "I don't think we've met before. How about you and I get to know each other, hm?"

"Rrr, wretched Mouser!" Both the Squeek and Luigi turned their heads over to the Shadow Queen, who was readjusting her crown while Mario took to a fighting stance. Luigi guessed the Squeek bounded over the pile and hit her crown before coming over.

Her eyes seethed with anger, teeth primed for grinding. "You haven't learned your lesson from last time. Allow me to teach it again!"

"That's our cue to leave, Green Bean." The Squeek spoke before grabbing Luigi's hand and bounding towards the Shadow Queen and Mario. Luigi, being far heavier than a nimble Squeek, only got half her height and distance before barreling into the Shadow Queen and loosing the Squeek's hand.

She stopped on top of the pile, hand failing to cover her giggles as Luigi scrambled to get off of the Queen of terror and darkness. "O-Oh dear!"

She growled, attempting to get up just as Luigi ran around the pile and after the Squeek who hopped down. "Try to keep up, sweetie~."

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" The Shadow Queen roared, watching Mario sprint off after them while seeing to herself.

Slamming the doors behind him, Luigi ran after the female Squeek up a flight of stairs. He quickly caught up to her, but then again he figured her intention wasn't to leave him behind. "Wh-Why are you helping me?!"

"Because you're Mario's brother, right?" The Squeek glanced up at Luigi as he nodded. "I knew your brother before he decided to serve the Shadow Queen. I and several others were a part of his team."

Luigi's shoulders bunched when he heard the door back to the alter slam open, making sure not to look back or else trip and meet his brother again. "I-I don't remember seeing you with him when he came to visit!"

"I joined late," The Squeek stopped at the top of the stairs, opening the door for Luigi to go through before closing them behind her and into a long hallway. "Name's Ms. Mowz."

"Lu-Luigi." Luigi stuttered, going into the next room while Ms. Mowz closed it behind them again.

Luigi could only assume they were in the throne room thanks to the throne beside them with a long corridor to the next door. He glanced back down at Ms. Mowz. "Wh-where are we going?"

"To the others." Slowing to a stop in the middle of the throne room, Ms. Mowz stooped and grabbed at the floor, revealing a hatch and a ladder leading down into darkness.

Luigi lightly bent over, a little surprised this was here as Ms. Mowz jumped onto the ladder. "Did you and Mario take this?"

"No, but we always wondered how Sir Grodus got here before us." She tilted her head back over to Luigi. "Now come on, before your brother arrives."

"R-Right." Crouching down, Luigi leaned to grab the ladder when a cold shoe connected with his face. He flew backwards and rolled on the rug, sitting up to rub his redden cheek. "Ow!"

Luigi heard the hatch close, looking back over and wondering if Ms. Mowz was the one to just kick him in the face when his blood turned cold. Slowly walking over was Mario, his eyes heavy as he dragged his hammer behind him.

"Hello Luigi."

 **Truly the hero everyone deserves! Poor Luigi is just getting started with all the bad stuff that's going to happen to him.**

 **I wonder what Mario has to say? Probably something with his hammer.**


	3. Deeper into the hole

_**Chapter 3**_

"M-Ma-Mario…" Luigi outstretched a hand to keep his brother back, shuffling backwards while Mario kept slowly advancing. He never expected Mario to catch up so fast, and now he stood in his way to freedom and safety.

"Pl-please bro, you have to fight this!" Luigi occasionally turned his head around to make sure he wasn't backing himself into a corner. "You're not evil, you're Mario! Th-the hero of the mushroom kingdom; my kind and caring brother!"

Mario didn't respond as if reasoning was beyond him, but Luigi continued anyways. "Re-remember Peach's party when Bowser stole the castle and the star rod? Yo-You went to free the Star Spirits, you defeated Bowser! You-!"

"I haven't forgotten," Luigi stopped trying to flee when his brother spoke. He too took a moment of pause, squaring Luigi in the eye. "I'm still me."

"Th-that's not true." Luigi shook his head, swallowing some saliva. "You aren't some bad guy! You-you would never try to harm me!"

"I have orders." Luigi could see how heavy Mario's hammer was as he swung it in front of him to smack his other hand.

"And you're just going to follow them?!" Luigi didn't know whether to be more scared, angry or sad. "M-My real bro would never do something like this!"

"I know it's hard to believe, Luigi, but I did choose to serve the Shadow Queen." Luigi couldn't look his brother in the eye, wondering if he heard right. His brother's voice, it sounded a little sad.

"Then why?!" Luigi couldn't stop shaking, threatening to break down crying. He didn't want to believe that his brother truly did pick this path; he wanted to bury his head in the stone floor and pretend otherwise. "Wh-why would you do this? To your friends? To the world? To me?! Yo-You're supposed to be our hero!"

Mario didn't respond, and Luigi was on the verge of tears. He wanted his brother to drop his hammer and give him a big hug, to let him know that none of this was real. Reality was slowly crumbling, and the only noise it made was 'why, why, WHY?'

Luigi heard Mario advancing, gasping and going back to shuffling backwards. His tears were replaced with the fear for his life.

"You want to save the world, right?"

"Hu-huh?" Luigi wasn't expecting Mario to talk again, trying to focus more on how he was going to get out of here safely the closer he got to the wall. "O-Of course!"

"You want to return things to normal?" Mario cocked an eyebrow, lifting his hammer to tap it on the palm of his hand.

Luigi rapidly nodded his head. "Y-Yes!"

"You want to rescue me?"

Luigi paused for a moment, eyes connecting with his brother's dull ones. Despite how barren they appeared, he caught a glimpse of something; melancholy. He nodded his head, slower. "M-More than anything…"

"And you're willing to go up against the Shadow Queen to do it?" There was an infliction of slight anger in Mario's tone.

Luigi's shuffle came to a halt when his back touched the cold wall behind him. He gasped and turned back to Mario, trying to shrink his size by pulling his knees up to him. "I-I….Yes, no matter how many times."

Mario's frown deepened, stopping to broaden his stance as he raised his hammer over his head. His voice was cold. "Then that's why."

Luigi yelped and covered his head with his arms, shaking like it would be the last time to do so. "Please! No! Don't do this Mario! I-I love you!"

Luigi heard a clicking noise and several heels on the floor along with Ms. Mowz' voice. "Don't you want a challenge, Mario?"

Luigi cracked his fingers open only to lift his head up in surprise. There were four Ms. Mowz' bounding around Mario, hopping beside him or touching his clothes while he tried to swing his hammer into the copies.

He didn't have much time to watch though when the black substance from earlier slithered over to where he sat, building upon itself to reveal a female, purple Shadow wearing a large pink and white witch's hat and white gloves. Her eyes were hidden by a soft pink swirl of hair covering her face, save for her mouth and blush while the rest of it fell behind her.

"Come on!" The Shadow whispered before taking Luigi's hand and pulling him up. He decided to shriek later and allowed her to drag him across the room and over to the open hatch where the ladder waited for both of them.

"Incoming!" Feet away from their escape, they both turned back only to watch Ms. Mowz fly past them, her mask threatening to come off. Their heads followed her descent into the hole before back over to Mario as the plumber rushed at them, hammer raised.

The Shadow snatched Luigi's hand, tugging on him. "Hurry!"

He didn't know if it was because the Shadow didn't know her own strength or if he was really that clumsy, because in the next moment Luigi felt the floor disappear and him barreling head-first down into the hole. The Shadow moved to go down next when she heard Mario's low voice. "Vivian."

Vivian twitched back, noticing Mario standing a few inches from her. His cold stare cut into her frightened one. "You can come back, you know. Her majesty will forgive you."

He twirled his hammer behind him before extending an open palm for her. She flinched like he was holding a dagger to her instead, hands trembling on the hatch. "I….I…."

Tucking her head, Vivian chose to jump into the hole and close the hatch on her way down. Mario took a moment to lower his hand before staring at the ground next to him. "Shadow Sirens."

From the closed doors of the throne room two black holes slithered over to Mario to lift themselves up into more shadow beings. The taller, more rotund one of the two looked at Mario without a care, its yellow bangs and yellow and white witch hat hiding its eyes while the shorter, more scraggly of the two with grey hair and a blue and white hat gave a displeased snare. "I can't believe her wickedness put _you_ in charge of us."

Mario gave both of them a casual glance before looking around, eyebrow raised. The shorter one sighed. "He tripped on the stairs, worthless Duplighost. He should be here soon."

"Catch him up when he arrives." Mario started before twirling his hammer back into his gloved hands. With a forceful pound the hatch hiding the ladder and hole was smashed to pieces, revealing the entrance. "Find your sister and capture anyone with her. I'll see to my brother."

"Yes, ugh," The shorter Shadow Siren grunted saying the last word like she was choking on it. " _Mario._ "

Proving his mighty jump that claimed him before as a hero, Mario gracefully fell into the hole as the Shadow Sirens took a moment to converse. The blue one sneered. "I can't say this is a terrible, unexpected surprise, but _why_ does _he_ have to be our superior?"

"Guh." The filled out Shadow Siren grunted, to which the other shook her head.

"I'm taking this out on either that miserable traitor or that freak-in-a-sheet! Let's go and try to have some fun with our sister's friends, Marilyn!"

"Guh!" Marilyn grinned, causing her sister to wickedly cackle.

"That's the spirit!" Following after Mario, the two Sirens' forms fell as they slithered down into the hole just as the doors to the throne room crashed open.

A tired and frantic Duplighost rushed in, unaware of the situation that had transpired. He took a moment to adjust the blue and red-star party hat on his head. "I'm here! Huff, ha, just that last step really got me!"

He then realized he was the only one around, head twitching left and right. "Uh, slicks? Beldam? ….Marilyn?"

As the Duplighost tried to find his comrades, Luigi was surprised at how far this hole went down. His screams rattled the walls as he held onto his hat in fear of losing it but also as a terrible helmet for when he eventually hit the ground. Was today just the day of him falling down holes?

Eventually the ground did catch up with Luigi, but not in the way he thought as he felt himself phase through the floor and the tightening sensation before being flung to the side and onto the ground. He shakily picked himself up to watch the black goop morph into Vivian, who also looked tired. She let out a few huffs. "My head is spinning…"

Luigi gave Vivian a soft point, thoughts clicking together. "Were you the one that saved me earlier?"

"Um…" Vivian gave Luigi a glance before lowering her head, hands finding each other to grasp. "Yes…"

"No time to talk, sweeties." Luigi and Vivian turned their heads to see Ms. Mowz a few feet away thanks to the torches lighting the hall. She gestured a hand. "No doubt your brother is still on us. We have to get to the rest."

"R-Right." Luigi picked up the pace as Vivian glided behind him while Ms. Mowz led the way. Their steps were the only sound for a minute before Luigi decided to look behind him at Vivian. She wore a frown on her face, her hat buried deeper on her head, so he smiled for her. "You're uh…you're Vivian right? I-I remember meeting you."

"Oh, yes…." Vivian turned her head away, her blush barely visible on her cheeks.

Luigi's smile fell, about to say something else when Ms. Mowz interrupted him. "We're all a little out of it right now. Mario's choice took us by surprise."

"Just a little?" Vivian spoke up, her lips pursed in a pout. "He-he betrayed us! The world! We put our trust in him and-and!"

Vivian didn't try to finish her sentence, her head drooping once more as her hands held her arms. Luigi couldn't help but feel sympathy for the shadow siren, remember Mario introducing him to her and how she switched sides to join their cause. Mario's shift from good to evil must have really shook her.

"So…are the others the rest of the team?" Luigi figured it would be better to comfort Vivian when they weren't running for their lives.

"Not exactly." The way Ms. Mowz worded her response was dissatisfied. "Most of them left. The rest of us that remained decided to try and get out the baddies that wanted to escape the palace after the Shadow Queen's awakening."

"Is-is that why you're helping me?" Luigi asked, his fear spiked when he thought he heard a thump back at the entrance.

"Part of it." Ms. Mowz didn't turn back to look at Luigi. "When Vivian reported your fall we were all…hesitant to come and get you. After your brother's turn we didn't know what to expect, so I volunteered to listen to what would happen next."

She then turned to look at Luigi, a glimmer in her eyes. "And well that speech you gave to the Shadow Queen… it was very inspirational."

"O-oh." Luigi lightly blushed, though it disappeared when he realized Ms. Mowz basically said they would have left him to the dark Queen if he begged for his life. He stuck his hand into his pocket, producing the Crystal Star shard with a frown. "Bu-But thanks to me, the Crystal Star is broken."

"So I heard." The never-ending hallway started to give away when they all saw another ladder in the distance. "We managed to grab the rest but couldn't find that one when we all ran. I'm not an avid believer but hopefully our friends can find a way to repair the star. It's our only chance at beating the Shadow Queen."

"Oh, so no pressure." Luigi's frown deepened, wondering if he just screwed the world over permanently before stuffing the piece back into his pocket.

"Don't sound so glum Green Bean, a hero never thinks of the odds. Much like a thief~" Stopping before the ladder, Ms. Mowz offered it up. "Plumbers first."

Luigi nodded and started climbing the ladder while Ms. Mowz followed closely behind. Vivian was about to follow them up when a flash of blue erupted from the hall and flew straight at the ladder. Vivian gasped and called forth a ball of fire, throwing it at the blue wave as they crashed into one another and canceled each other.

Luigi and Ms. Mowz stopped to hear a gleeful cackle coming their way. "Ooh Viviaaan! Your sisters would like to have a lovely 'chat' with you!"

While Luigi didn't recognize the voice, the fact that it wasn't friendly caused him to freeze much like the blue wave of magic. Ms. Mowz grunted. "Vivian, come on!"

"You guys go on ahead!" Vivian called up, her hands igniting in fire as she stood between the ladder and the hallway. "I-I'll distract them for as long as I can!"

"Against both of your sisters?" Ms. Mowz' tone was skeptical. "You can't win this fight, come with us!"

"The ladder is the only way out!" Vivian didn't look back up to Ms. Mowz or Luigi, her voice wavering. "Just get out of here, before it's too late!"

"But!" Luigi tried to throw into the conversation only to have Ms. Mowz cut him off.

"She's right, Green Bean. We need to go." The Squeek sounded upset to have to suggest leaving, but after a shove Luigi started climbing again.

Vivian glanced up to make sure they were climbing before shivering to hear her sister's voice. She looked down the lit hall, or more notably the shadows casted by the torches. "Poor little Vivian, having her friends abandon her! You really think you can take both of us on by yourself, you nitwit?"

"I-I'm not afraid. I-I'm not weak…" Vivian muttered to herself, her fire pillaring higher from her hands.

"Vivian." The Shadow gasped, her hands dropping to the side when Mario seemed to materialize into existence. His steps were slow, raising his head to eye her. "Drop your fire. I promise I won't harm you if you do."

Vivian took a step back, her fingers twitching as her sisters formed behind Mario. "Mmmwee hee hee! Punishment finally awaits you, you imbecilic traitor!"

"Tra-Traitor?" Vivian stuttered, her voice hollow like she was remembering a deep wound.

Her hands shook, hearing Ms. Mowz' voice come from above. "Don't listen to them! You're strong Vivian, we need you!"

Mario gave the short Shadow Siren an annoyed look, who backed up in confusion. Mario turned back to Vivian. "Ms. Mowz is right. You are strong and we need you."

"Y-You…need me?" Vivian shook her head, trying to sound tough. "D-Don't make me laugh! You-you didn't care about any of us!"

"That's not true; I do care about you all." Vivian started backing away from Mario the closer he got. She stopped herself when she almost entered the room with the ladder, willing herself to stay. "I want to be friends again, Vivian. Won't you join me?"

"I…" Vivian remembered her flamed hands and held them out, prompting Mario to stop. "I won't let you pass!"

"Vivian." Vivian didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks until she heard them sizzle on her fired hands. She looked back up to Mario, who was dangerously close now. His voice was soft and gentle. "Let me through."

Vivian whimpered, her voice drenched with misery as she tried to form a sentence. Her whole form shook, her fire threatening to be extinguished. "I….I…..I!"

She clenched her teeth, her fire transforming into a deep, blue hue as she threw herself at Mario. "I WON'T-!"

Vivian's whole train of thought, her actions, her plan vanished when Mario wasn't in front of her anymore. She slowly turned her head, her hat toppling off as she watched Mario jump over her like time had slowed. Sped back up, Mario landed on his feet and pulled out his hammer, taking a swing at the ladder just as Vivian had time to turn around. "NO!"

The ladder buckled with a sickening CRUNCH before it started to come down. Ms. Mowz and Luigi jerked with the sudden hit, having almost made it to the top just as the ladder rapidly descended down.

"Wh-what?!" Ms. Mowz squeaked while Luigi let out a cry of shock. Body acting before mind, he grabbed for Ms. Mowz' hand and using the last of the ladder bounded for the top of the hole which was conveniently unlatched and the door open.

His fingers graced the top and the two hit the wall, threatening to destroy Luigi's resolve and send them toppling back down. He held on firm and grunted through the pain, slowly lifting himself and Ms. Mowz up. He threw the Squeek into the room before rolling onto the ground himself, panting from the strenuous exercise.

Ms. Mowz got to her feet quickly and ran back over to the hole, calling down. "Vivian! Vivian, come on! We're safe!"

No reply came from the hole, and Ms. Mowz couldn't help but bring her hands to her mouth. She softly shook her head. "Oh, poor Vivian…"

She turned her head over to Luigi who was starting to pull himself up to sit. He placed a hand on his chest, taking deep breaths. "Is…Vivian…?"

"No, I don't think so…" Ms. Mowz lowered her head for a moment before raising it back up to Luigi. "We'll find her again, I'm sure of it. For now, we need to get to the others and tell them what's happened."

"Oh…okay." Luigi got on his feet when Ms. Mowz passed him to go over to a set of doors. The room they entered was another hallway, though he figured they were long gone from the altar thanks to their short cut. He eyed the hole for a moment, knowing Mario wouldn't be following them for the time being before sadly trailing after Ms. Mowz.

She saved him twice; he had an obligation to do the same.

Mario side-stepped the falling ladder and angled his head up to see if anyone was coming down. He could barely see a figure slink up before over, to which he sighed.

"You're such a pathetic excuse for a sister! In the end you couldn't even stand your guard!" Mario turned his attention over to the two Shadow Sirens as they ganged up on Vivian. She had sunk to the floor, hands trying to cover her face as sobs racked her body.

"Beldam." Beldam flinched at how coldly Mario addressed her, giving him a sneer.

"What? What now? You going to tell me to be sugar and lollipops to this sorry excuse for a traitor?"

Mario decided to step over and brush Beldam and Marilyn aside before crouching down in front of Vivian. The Shadow hid more of her face. "No, go away! I-I hate you!"

"Vivian." Mario cooed, trying to get her attention. He took one of her hands which caused her to let go of her head and stare up at him. She froze when her eyes connected with his.

"Let's talk."


	4. A fungus and a fish bowl

_**Chapter 4**_

The hideout wasn't as far as Luigi had thought.

After walking through a few rooms and up another flight of stairs Ms. Mowz stopped before a set of double doors. She was just about to open them when she stopped and lightly turned to look at him. "Now Green bean, I know you can get pretty shaken, but I'm going to need you to be calm for me when we go in, okay?"

"Okay?" Luigi questioned at first, then tried that again with a more heroic tone. There were probably frightened children with them; obviously they needed someone to look up to. "Okay, I'll try to boost the morale while I'm there."

Ms. Mowz smiled. "How cute." Before opening up the doors and hopping inside. Luigi followed soon after, closing the door behind him and into a grand hallway. A large, intimidating door etched with seven stars awaited him at the end of the room, and pillars held a short walk way on either side of the room but no way up. The floor was covered in a rich red, accented with light white ferns, while the walls were wallpapered with stars on a night sky and mosaic windows of roses lined the room.

A rather large and bloated creature sat off to the side of the room, his face covered with a dark pink mask sprouting little horns and wearing a black shirt with a giant white X on the chest, purple pants, white gloves, black boots and a red cap that seemed to be attacked to the mask. He held in his hands what looked to be a fancy and computerized fish bowl upside down with broken goggles attached to the bottom. He didn't really glance at the two when they came in, his goggles covering his eyes but Luigi could tell how he hung his head he was hurting.

A few other short creatures, much like the big one, were either sitting with their heads in their hands or talking amongst one another. A few even wore lab coats and tapped their clipboards like their conversation was more serious with it.

Two Goombas stood in the center of the room, conversing amongst themselves only to turn around and notice who was coming in. The first Goomba was rather old, sprouting grey, curly hair on both sides of his head and long grey eyebrows that almost popped off of his head. His eyes were covered by thick glasses that had circles etched into them, and his teeth were flat instead of the normal fangs his species bore. The other Goomba, a female, had blonde hair that sprouted from a hole in the back of her explorer's hat, complete with a light in the middle. She wore a tan shirt with a red tie while only one fang was visible instead of the normal two.

"Ah, you're back!" The old Goomba announced, walking over while the other Goomba trailed behind him. "So, is this the one that fell into the alter?"

Ms. Mowz nodded her head. "Luigi, this is Professor Frankly and Goombella. The Professor helped us interpret the map to find the Crystal Stars, and Goombella was the very first member of Mario's team."

"It's very nice to meet you." Luigi gave a soft smile, deciding to wave to the two little funguses.

"Same here!" Professor Frankly started, "We were all worried you might turn out like your brother! The fact that Ms. Mowz brought you here tells me you're not the type to bow to evil demons!"

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck, half-heartedly trying to chuckle along. "Yeah, uh, n-not this hero."

"Good! We need all the help we can get." Professor Frankly turned his attention to Goombella, who didn't try to partake in the conversation. She found more interest in the floor between her shoes, a frown resting on her face. "Goombella, say hello to Luigi. He's one of us."

"Hey there." Goombella put on a smile, though it was obvious it was fake.

Luigi nervously smiled back. "I uh, haven't seen you since you were with Mario. Good to see you're safe."

"Yeah. Same." Goombella glanced between Luigi and Ms. Mowz, slightly concerned. "Where's Vivian?"

Ms. Mowz bit her lip. "Last we saw her she was fending off her sisters and Mario. We think she might have gotten captured."

"Oh, the poor dear." Professor Frankly shook his head solemnly. "Hopefully they're not too rough with her."

"We'll get her back." Ms. Mowz assured Professor Frankly, though Luigi and Goombella turned to both with confusion on their faces.

"We?"

"You and him?"

Ms. Mowz gave the two a confused look back. "Of course. Mr. Hero right here proclaimed to the Queen of darkness herself that he was going to stop her and set things right."

She then glanced up at Luigi, a look of hope in her eyes. "Ain't that right, Sugar Pea?"

"Well, erm…uh…" Luigi swallowed some saliva, suddenly having the urge to go and hide somewhere. Him? The hero? Well he proclaimed it earlier and wished for it, but now that people were expecting that out of him he could begin to feel the pressure.

What if he wasn't a good leader? What if he made another tragic mistake and doomed the world?

Apparently he took too long to answer since Goombella spoke up. "I think 'Mr. Hero' has a serious case of fright."

"I-I do not!" Luigi squeaked, really wishing that came out better than it actually did. He sounded like a cat meowing.

Professor Frankly eyed Goombella. "Don't be so hard on the young lad, Goombella. We're in a very scary situation right now; it's natural to be scared."

"Well I'm not scared." Goombella retorted, closing her eyes and puffing herself out to the best of her ability as a Goomba. "There's no time for fear, it's time for action."

"I couldn't agree more." Ms. Mowz nodded in approval, giving Luigi a pitiful smile. "Hang in their Green Bean."

 _So much for being a hero,_ Luigi thought to himself before remembering the star piece in his pocket. He fished it out for both Goombas to see. "So I uh, found this back at the altar and-"

Luigi would have liked to finish his sentence if Goombella hadn't gasped and drowned out his voice. "Oh my stars! Is that the Crystal Star?!"

"W-Well, I-!" Luigi tried to explain but Goombella was soon in the air, snatching it from his hands and holding it with her feet. "Hey!"

She gave the piece a horrified stare before her anger was trained on Luigi. "What did you do to it?!"

Luigi held up his hands, he did not want to incur the wrath of this feisty Goomba. "It um…well…got…broken?"

"I noticed that!" Goombella growled before letting out a deep sigh. It looked like she was trying to calm her nerves, but it wasn't helping. "Great, just great! There go our chances of ever saving the world! We can't do anything with a broken Crystal Star!"

"Not necessarily," Goombella felt the star being plucked from her feet as Professor Frankly took to observing it. He turned it around in his foot, glancing up at Luigi. "Tell me lad, you wouldn't happen to know where the other shards are, do you?"

"W-well…" Luigi didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Th-The Shadow Queen may have blasted them to uh…somewhere and kept one piece…"

Luigi flinched when Goombella let out an obviously fake laugh. "OH, this just gets better!"

He turned his attention to her, sourly frowning. "It's not like I wanted that to happen."

"But it did." Goombella spat back, to which Ms. Mowz moved in between them and eyed them both.

"Just breathe you two. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere fast."

"I agree." Professor Frankly gave the piece a sad look. "Though since we don't know where the other pieces are, I don't know for sure if we'll be able to put it back together. The Crystal Star was created with magic, and I'm no magician."

"So…that's it?" Luigi felt like his heart was trying to dig itself out of his chest. Did he really screw up so badly that the world was now paying for it?

"You might not be a magician, but I have dabbled in some magic." Everyone turned to the new voice in the conversation, or really over to the fish bowl the big creature held in his arms.

Luigi pointed over to the sitting guy, turning to look at the others. "Uh, did the fish bowl just talk?"

"Fish bowl? You imbecile!" A few lights lit up from the intricate circuit board in the 'fish bowl', though nothing more. "Crump! Take me over to that uneducated welp so that I can teach him a lesson!"

"Su-Sure thing." The one named Crump, who seemed still shaken up over something, stood up and walked over to where Luigi stood.

Crump was just a little taller than Luigi, while the 'fish bowl' was cradled in his hands. "Good, good. Now slap him for me."

"What?" Was all Luigi got out just as Crump slapped him across the face. Luigi took a step back, holding his cheek and angrily staring over at Crump and the 'fish bowl'. "OW! Wh-what did you do that for?"

"That's for calling me a fish bowl." The lights hummed as the 'fish bowl' continued. "I am the glorious leader of the X-nauts, and the once future ruler of this pathetic planet, now…" If the 'fish bowl' could frown it would, trying to find something else to say than the obvious. "'A fellow ally'. I am Sir Grodus, and you will address me as such."

"Sir!" Luigi watched as the rest of the X-Nauts in the room all stopped what they were doing to cross their arms like X's before resuming their work.

"Fine, just don't slap me again." Luigi was really feeling it in his cheek, it was the same one Mario kicked. He eyed Crump. "So…who are you?"

"This is Lord Crump." Sir Grodus decided to reply and Luigi swore he saw a pair of eyes close behind the goggles. "My above average lackey, my second in command, and now my-"

"I help Sir Grodus get around." Lord Crump spoke, to which the head hissed.

"I was going to say _personal assistant,_ but fine. He helps me get around."

"How did you uh?" Luigi didn't want to state the obvious, but from the deep sigh the head made it was obvious this wasn't the first time he was asked.

"Before I was put in this state, I had many spars with your brother. It was I who orchestrated the finding of the Crystal Stars, and was the one who kidnapped your princess as a vessel for the Shadow Queen. That was, until I learned all too quickly I was tricked out of my reward and wound up like… **this**." Luigi could hear the venom dripping in his voice. "If anyone is going to take that witch down, it will be I. Therefore, after Crump found me I have decided to ally myself with you… _heroes_ in order to get my revenge."

"Sir Grodus has already been a big help by allowing us to use his men." Professor Frankly interjected himself into the conversation, hobbling over to them both while holding the Crystal Star. He held it out. "So, what do you think of our odds?"

"Crump, grab the piece." Sir Grodus commanded, to which Crump did. He held the piece near the head, which lightly hummed. "If we can get some of my equipment from my moon base, then this shouldn't be a problem."

"Uh, about that Sir Grodus…" Lord Crump lightly bowed his head, and Luigi could almost see the sweat dripping from his mask.

"What? Don't tell me you locked yourself out of the teleportation room again." Sir Grodus sounded annoyed, which made Crump all the more nervous.

"Well…Mario sort of blew up the moon base…"

"He did what?!" Luigi flailed his arms out to keep himself from falling backwards from how loud Sir Grodus had become. All he needed was the smoke pluming from his head. "Grah! Of all the ludicrous things he could have done! Another reason why I hate you all!"

"I'm sorry, a base on the moon?" Luigi tried to wrap his thoughts around that, but thankfully Goombella stepped in.

Her voice was rather monotone. "We got shot out of a cannon, we destroyed the moon base, normal hero stuff."

"You shut your mouth, impudent whelp!" Sir Grodus commanded, to which Goombella spat back out her tongue. He let out an irritated growl. "Since my beloved base is no more, we'll have to scrounge for parts but the job is doable. I'll see to it that my men begin work on a storage space for the pieces and a formula to mend the broken star immediately."

"Excellent!" Professor Frankly almost grinned, turning back to the rest of the group. "I'll hang behind to help with the work and orchestrate more search and rescues. You three, go out to find the rest of the parts and bring them back here. Once we've reassembled the Crystal Star, we can finally take the battle to the Shadow Queen again!"

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not going." Goombella spoke up, showing an emphasis by walking over to where Professor Frankly stood.

"Hrm? You won't? Why not?" Professor Frankly addressed his former student, while Ms. Mowz took a few steps over.

"Yeah, this will be like old times Goombella."

"Look, I tried to save the world once and that didn't work out." Goombella turned her head away, pony tail swishing. "I'm more needed here, right Professor Frankly?"

"Frankly, I think you'd be better off with your friends." Professor Frankly watched as Goombella turned away from him. "The trip would be good for you, and we have enough hands around here to help anyone who wants to leave."

"I'm not going, okay?" Goombella stubbornly replied before walking over to the door opposite of the grand star doors.

"Goombella, where are you going?" The Professor asked, but Goombella only turned back when she got to the door.

"To do some more exploring. While we're talking some Buzzy Beetles or Chain Chomps might be looking for a way to escape."

Goombella was just about to leave when Luigi decided to jog over, wearing a soft smile. "H-Hey, let me come with."

" _You_?" Goombella judged then closed her eyes. "No offense, but you'll just slow me down. Stay here with the others."

"I'm pretty light on my feet." To give an example Luigi hopped from one foot to another, hoping to get a smile out of the Goomba. The best he got was an irritated glare.

"Let him tag along, Goombella." Professor Frankly shouted. "We'll be here discussing what to do with the piece."

"Ugh, fine." Not wanting to disobey her professor a second time, she rudely opened up the door before almost slamming it in his face. "Don't lag behind."

"No problem." Luigi gave a nervous smile, trailing after Goombella while she closed it behind him.

"This should be a _blast_."

* * *

 **One of the shorter chapters, but I had a blast writing for Sir Grodus. I'm not fully ready to come back yet but know that I still think about this story and hope to continue it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
